Lies In Fire
by AlienaCooper
Summary: A girl, soiled by her past moves away from her home to a little american town. She is by no means hapy and with her unpredictable nature and powers havoc is wrecked in Sky High. clearer summery within plz read and review
1. Might I present PYRO

Summery: she's an elemental, of sorts, her personality equalling the ferocity and fickleness of her elements. but with her darkened past, and soil innocence, it's hard not to sympathize with her. that is untill she opens her mouth. As Sky High is about to find out. Expelled from numerous amounts of skls, passed around from foster carer to foster carer, and a super, Pandora Sanderson is a spark tht cn ignite any situation. Having moved from centreral London, to some tiny little American town, she is not happy in the slightest and makes no secret of it. Fire flies, secrets are spilled, crushes, OCs and other issues ensue. And then the real story comes to light.

A/N: this is another story I wrote and am reviewing this 1 has minor changes to it too, but I hope u enjoy it at the moment they're only minor, but the changes get more and more as I go on. Btw- I am aware tht my main charrie is a lil mary-sue-ish (I was tld tht the last time I postd it), but she's almost the exact replica of mi mum when she was that age. Anyway: tell me what u think!!! And the more reviews I gt… the more inspiration I get… the faster I update :)

Hope u enjoy chapter 1

Might I Present… PYRO

You know what sucks? Moving.

You know what _really_ sucks? Moving whole CONTINENTS!

And what sucks _even_ more than that? Having to move because you're adopted parents found out that you have secret super powers.

Oh bloody joy.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

It's gonna be good bye Camden lock market. Good bye subverse. Good bye concerts at Brixton. Good bye Oxford street. Good bye Regents park.

And hello stuck up morons. Hello stupid accents. Hello defined labels. Hello fellow FREAKS!

Okok, so that's not how I really feel. I mean come on, I'm a diagnosed pyromaniac with fire powers, how much more cool can that get?!

My parents can't do shit about it, coz I can just say that it was an accident. Powers outta control.

Bullshit.

I've been able control this baby since I was about eleven or twelve.

The one I can't handle is my water power. If I get mad I can cause floods like hell and make the seas get angry. When I'm calm, most of the waters around me go pretty damn flat. When I get excited- oh hell, you get the gist of it. What's worse is that I can _create _water. So that causes some problems.

Yeah yeah, I know. Weird elemental powers to have. Fire and water. Conflicting. Personally I think they go together pretty well for me.

But yeah, this is why I am now waiting for some stupid bus, in drizzle (not so home sick now… London always had drizzle, even when it was sunny), getting more and more annoyed, and beginning to wander if my misery is why it was drizzling.

Up drove the bus. In I get, glaring at the bus driver. Then turning to the rest of the bus population, glaring at everyone else too.

As I stalked down the middle of the aisle, I heard a girl mutter, "what's that freak's problem…"

I wanted to turn around and show the exactly what my problem was, when I saw a very unorigional kid try to trip me up by sticking out their leg a few feet before I actually got there.

Instead of tripping up, I turned to face him straight on, a small fire licking round my relaxed hands. It was all I needed to get the kid's attention.

"Careful kid," I snarled at him nastily, "wouldn't wanna get burned would you… would know now?"

His eyes were fixated on my burning hands "No, ma'am," he stammered.

I smiled at him, more like smirked like I was gonna kick his ass. Which was probably exactly what I would have done, given a better excuse.

"Good lad. Now put you're feet away. Before someone not so pleasent deals with them."

Before he could answer, I carried on down to the back of the bus, and sat in the corner, pulling out my ipod and closing my eyes as I turned it on. I could not be bothered with people just then.

I'm not a social person when I first join a school. Takes me ages to warm up to a place, especially when I had just settled into my other posh ass school. And the only reason I had been accepted into this was one was because my parents had been scared shitless I'd blow up Big Ben or flood the houses of parliament or something.

Haven't they heard of a physiologist?

I felt the bus go, and I felt it take off too. Not all that shocked to be honest. I mean, come one. Sky High? Not too difficult to figure out what that meant.

That and… the head mistress, or principal, or what ever they call it in the US, came to visit.

Knows my dad apparently, but he was never a Super, and neither was my mum. They didn't know who my blood parents were, so they couldn't say anything about that.

I'm a nobody. Some baby they found in the dumpster, got given to social services. Then adopted at the age of seven, and found out I had powers at the age of eight. Got dumped again, then adopted by the time I was eleven, and they stuck with me. Then I got dragged out here.

I love my mum and dad. I mean yeah I'm angry that I got moved out here and everything. But they were the ones who found out about my powers, the social services 'forgot' to tell them they had adopted a freak (they wanted to get rid of me… explosive personality… couldn't keep up with me), and they kept me anyway.

Mum hugged tightly when I got angry, when they found out, even though my hands were on fire. She told me that she loved and she would never give up on me.

Made me calm down.

You think I have issues now? I'm better now! I was a flaming wreck before! And the pun was intended.

The bus landed smoothly, and the students climbed out. Pulling the ear phones out of my ears, I tucked them away and slouched out of the bus.

"Hey kid," called the bus driver. I turned to look at him, almost angrily, "watch it. Some of them have powerful friends."

"Big deal. Some of us don't need powerful friends," I replied cryptically, "I'm not scared." I walked away from him and looked up at the school.

Shit this place was ENORMOUS! I felt the bus drive away, I turned to look behind me, and all I could see was sky. Wow… bloody… wow…

This place looks good. Though I have a bad feeling about the people.

Someone knocked into me from behind. Almost sending me sprawling if I didn't have good balance.

"Oh shit," the person swore.

"Watch it," I snarled, tugging on my bag.

The boy pushed his dark hair away from his face, and set his interesting features into a glare at me. "_You_ watch it, newbie."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Uh huh… riiiiight… childish much?" All the while wandering why he couldn't come up with a little more of wittier come back.

I rolled my eyes at him and before he could insult me any more, I walked off. Not actually knowing where I was going. The building was in front of me, and I knew I had to get there somehow. I just didn't know what to do. Or how to do it.

Ugh… great first day…

"Uh, hey," murmured an almost shy voice from near by, head snapped to my left as I met the person's look.

She looked about my age, maybe a little younger. Her hair was blonde, in soft waves down her back, and her glasses were shaded black so I couldn't see her eyes at all. She was dressed in casual jeans, baggy and torn and frayed at the bottoms. Her tighter fitting fitting blouse was a soft, friendly red. She looked shy, and under normal circumstances I would have been a lot kinder to her.

I liked shy people, they were sweet and often had interesting things about them, even if they weren't open about in the beginning.

"Yeah?" I asked, slowly, I was in a mood, so I had to be careful about what I said and did. I was very aware of what my powers did when I was in a mood, but I do not like hiding them. So there.

"You're new here right," she stammered slightly. I couldn't see her eyes, but I got the feeling she was nervous about me.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "is it that obvious?"

"Well the accent gives you away," she chuckled slightly. I had to grin at that. I was probably one of the only English people in the bleeding school, so I felt very out numbered. Her accent I liked. It was a soft East Coast one, not sharp like some.

"Heh heh," I grinned, "yeah. And I kinda have no idea where to go." First impressions are always the long lasting ones. My first day at school would probably determine if I turn out to be a loner (and if that happened I'd turn into a bully) or if I made any friends. It's what's happened in the past. What can I say?

"I'll show you," she offered, smiling.

"That would be awesome," I smiled back at her. I was feeling better about the school slightly. She was friendly, maybe others wouldn't be so bad either. "What's you're name?"

"Honey Ferris," she replied, "you?"

I blinked in surprise. "As in Jenny Ferris' daughter? Jet?" She nodded, smiling very slightly. "Cool." And I left the subject.

I knew most kids had to be put up with being compared to their parents, so I didn't say anything. Seeing as I had no parents and didn't hide it, no body had anyone to compare me to.

"Pandora Saunderson," I put my hand out to her, "or Pyro if you can't be bothered saying Pandora."

She took my hand and shook it. "Why Pyro?" she wandered.

I grinned and let my hand jump into flames as we let go. She squealed and jumped about a foot in the air making me laugh. She put her hand to her heart, breathing rapidly laughing at herself as well.

"Well that answers my question." She breathed heavily.

I turned it off, still chuckling. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself."

"I know what you mean. As destructive as my power is, I kinda like it."

We stared walking towards the school. "What is you're power? I mean you're mum can fly and move at the speed of light, I thought you'd have something similar."

"Well… I _can _move at the speed of light, but that's only a side effect of-"

"Hey Honey!" yelled someone, a girl with bleach blonde hair and a snarl on her lips, "what the hell are you doing with that freak." She stormed over to glare at me and tried to pull Honey away.

"In this school, Blossom," snapped Honey angrily, tugging her arm out of the other girl's grip, "we're all considered freaks."

"Yeah, but that one threatened Josh Turner and flipped off Warren Peace!"

"Turner is a dick head and Peace is too arrogant to notice anything," shrugged Honey, "besides Pyro's new, she'll get lost." Narrowing her eyes at the girl, she walked off, tugging on my arm, to lead me towards the school.

"Thanks," I muttered, hiding a smile.

"I don't abandon newbies," she told me simply, "now, Pyro, you gotta get to the gym, they need to decide if you're Hero or Sidekick."

"Oh… right…"

Shit

Shit

Bollocks

Shit

I do _not _wanna show off my powers thank you very much…


	2. Meetings

A/N: thank you to TopazSoarhire and Darkest Diary 4 ur comments as critical as TopazSoarhire's comments was- I found them EXTREMELY useful XD think I've been able 2 make the correct amendments to this chapter? I'll try and do the same for CH 1 soon

ENJOY

PS- I made a MASSIVE mistake P I put up chapter 3 for chapter 2 blush damnit…

Meetings

Honey left me at the opening of the gym, saying she'd come check on me at break if I didn't end up in her class. I hoped I was, it would mean I could be antisocial to everyone else with a good reason, and she could talk for me.

"Are you Hero or Sidekick?" I asked.

"Hero," She made a face, "but I don't like it. Sidekicks are nicer… but they're scared of me coz I'm hero. So there's very little I can do…"

"What's wrong with Hero?" completely oblivious to how this school's hierarchy was set out. I knew of conventional schools usual business, can't be too different to the English way. But a Super school? Nope, completely lost me.

"You'll see," she sighed, "and with you being a fire elemental, they'll stick you in hero just because they wouldn't be able to control you in Sidekick."

"They won't be able to control me anyway," I grinned, sadly, "I'll catch'a later."

"Definitely."

She turned round and walked away down the hall. I turned to face the doors and pushed them open. The doors swung open to revel everyone already there and the first person having just been tested (Sidekick, never did catch the power).

They all turned to look at me. They were all a lot younger.

"Hey," I muttered, walking in pulling my cap low over my eyes.

"MISS SANDERSON I PRESUME!" yelled a loud voice, I looked up at the teacher. Who was… well… huge.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I snarled at him.

His face went purple. "I WILL NOT HAVE NEWBIE STUDENTS TALK TO ME-"

"Bloody hell," I complained loudly, "what is it with you American supers and calling me newbie. The name is PANDORA. But you, Mr. shouty can call me Sanderson."

Mutters started up between the surrounding students. It appeared that no one spoke to this teacher in such a fashion. I really didn't care, I don't like teachers much. And shouting ones annoy me. It was time he learned who was really in charge anyway.

"SANDERSON, COME UP HERE."

"SIR YES SIR!" I responded mockingly coming up to the platform, marching irritatingly. A snicker went round.

"YOU ARE TO REPORT TO PRINCIPAL POWERS OFFICE."

"You called me up here for that…" I stated blankly, "couldn't you have told me from over there. Waste of time, old man, total waste of freaking' time."

Before he could say anything, I turned and walked off the stage and found the quickest route out of the gym. Mr. Shouty had already called up another student.

"Oh and Mr. Shouty?" I called, "wandering what my power is?"

He looked confused.

Again I smirked, and allowed fire to ignite beneath the stage, and start licking upwards, straining towards mr. Shouty. They were warm, but they were harmless. However, he didn't need to know that. Just as his purple face looked rather panicked, I felt for water in the air around, used heat to condense it, and splashed it as if from no where on the fire, dousing the flames. And soaking the teacher.

Oh how sweet showing off can be… I am not shy about my powers. I'm just not big on always showing off.

But there are times when it's simply just needed.

I swept out of the room and stopped dead.

I had no idea where I was meant to go.

This was not fun.

"You have no idea where to go, do you." The voice was confident, sly, and very american.

"No," I shrugged, standing stock still, "gonna tell me?"

"I doubt it," the voice smirked. It was male. "I couldn't get anything out of it."

"Might mean that I won't drown you," I snarled nastily, turning round, releasing some water, and manipulating it to build up round the kid's legs, up to his knees. At that point he could have easily pushed his way out of it, but it was the surprise that got to him. I don't think many people showed their powers off like that.

"You a wannabe villain or something?" he asked through gritted teeth, curling his fists up angrily. Then looked up at me directly, "or are you influenced by elders…"

I raised my eye brows, and drained the water back into my system. "If you are implying my parents- god only knows," I shrugged, "as for villain?" I smirked. "That's yet to be seen to. Now where's principal Power's office, or do you want me to fry you?" I allowed a ball of fire to consume my hand. Hot fire. Thanks to my invulnerability, I don't know the extent of it, it didn't hurt.

His eyes widened. "Oh God… another pyrokinetic… Peace should be happy."

Peace… there's that name again. Was he famous or something?

'Super school's version of a jock,' I reasoned quietly.

"Yeah- Pyrokinetics tend to have a nasty tempers, now if you don't mind," I snapped my flaming fist up to his surprisingly cute face, "where's the principal's office?"

He rolled his eyes, and moved my hand away, shakily from the wrist, and nodded at me to follow him. I smiled a little too sweetly at him, and followed him, keeping quiet.

He didn't even bother trying to talk to me, for which I was glad. I was thinking over my day in the new school so far. Seemed quite interesting. And I had already managed to get on the bad side of the most annoying teacher here. So far, that is.

I didn't pay attention to where we were going, so the next thing I knew the kid was telling me we had arrived at the principal's office.

"Cool," I said simply. I put a hand on the door as the boy started to leave, then stopped and turned. "What's your name?"

"Huh…?" the boy seemed confused, he stopped and looked back too.

"Name… yours… what is it?"

"Lash," he shrugged.

"Thanks Lash."

I turned back to the door and pushed it open, stepping into the surprisingly cold office.

Frowning, I let the fire in my body heat it up. I did not like being cold.

"Pandora Sauderson," said a calm voice. Female, cool and collected. Evidently a woman who was used to being in control. Someone I'd either hate, or I'd come to admire. I don't like authority.

"Yeah," I replied, peering round the room.

I located her next to a cabinet, peering at a file. Mine probably. She had dark hair, kindly almost motherly features. She was oddly beautiful for an older woman, but it was still there. She reminded me a lot of Wander Woman for some reason, but I didn't mention it.

She glanced up. "Pyro and aquatickinetic, quite unusual. I wish I knew who your parents are."

"Makes one of us," I pulled a stick of gum out of my pocket and unwrapped it.

"You don't want to find out?"

I looked up at her, meeting her brown eyes directly. She wasn't even startled by the colour of my eyes, which was unusual.

"I was found in a dumpster," I told her simply. I knew that was all that needed to be said.

My biological parents left me in a rubbish heap. Goes to show what they thought of me. So I really didn't care much for them.

She smiled kindly. Not pityingly, kindly. I wasn't expecting that. I stuck the gum in my mouth to cover up for my surprise.

She looked back to the file. "It says here that you have an issue with controlling your temper."

"Mmmhmm," I agreed.

"That you almost burnt down the whole school."

"Mmmhmm." What it didn't say, and what I could not be bothered to mention was that I also stopped the blaze within five minutes and controlled it almost immediately to stop it from spreading to another building.

"You also flooded the cafeteria and bath rooms."

"Yep." The dinner ladies started calling me a freak because a friend crept up on me, making me cause a small fire, which I put out immediately. So I flooded the place when it was just the dinner ladies.

They were never in any danger, I just scared them.

A lot.

"You argue back to your teachers."

"Yeah." Only if I thought they were in the wrong and I felt that I wasn't being listened to.

"You keep getting detention like it doesn't matter to you."

"Yep." To be honest they didn't. I got detention out of principal by the end of it. So I gave up trying not to. I barely attended them.

"You did well in most subjects, but sometimes you just refused to try."

I shrugged. I didn't really have an answer for that.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" she frowned.

"Yeah," I said immediately, she brightened slightly, "you gonna tell me that I can't come to the school because of it?"

She frowned slightly. "You do realise your guardians-"

"Parents," I interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"Parents. Jake and Lucia Sanderson are my parents." My stare was stoney.

She nodded graciously and came to lean against her desk. She moved almost like a cat, her pencil skirt completely unruffled, as was her blazer. "Your parents have told me what your old school failed to include in the file."

Confusion crossed my face.

"How you saved the school from being burnt down, three times. Only once was your fault. Though they believed it was you two of those times. And that you didn't take the glory for saving the school the third time." I shrugged, looked at the floor, crossing my arms. "The cooks? Teasing you? You scared them terribly you know."

"That was the point," I snarled.

"And yet they were not so scared that they did not return to work within three days of the incident."

"I didn't want them to need psychological help," I pointed out, "I'm not heartless."

"There's a lot more to you than reaches the eye," stated Powers, "in your state… with your history you are right on the line of villain and hero. You could be tipped either way. And the way you are tipped will have a strong super in the hands."

"I know," I mumbled, looking up at her, "but maybe I just wanna be inactive? Live a quiet life."

She started laughing to herself. "I won't tell you that you're a Super, it's in the blood to want a life full of action. But you… you're attitude, you're past, you personality. A quiet life is not part of the agenda with you, Pandora."

I let a crooked smile slip. She was perceptive. This authority figure I knew I could and would respect. Not necessarily obey. But I already respected her immensely.

"You do know you'll be put under the Heroes line?"

I nodded, not wanting to scowl.

Reaching into the file she pulled out my timetable and locker number. I walked over to take it from her.

Before she let go, she studied my face, wanderingly. "Be careful, Pandora. Make friends with those who you believe to be loyal, you don't trust easily. I don't want to see you hurt."

I was stunned by her words. But I nodded. "Yes principal Powers," I agreed respectfully taking the timetable, and leaving the room.

I swallowed hard. I hoped not all the teachers knew of my troubles in my last school, they wouldn't all be so understanding.


	3. Starting Fires… And School

A/n: I so SORRY about the chapter mix up P ive been a little… uh… all over the place 8-

Starting Fires... And School

Outside the door, I looked round, a little disorientated. I had, let's be honest here, no bloody idea where I was or where I was going to go.

'And I couldn't have been an Earth element because…?' I wandered to myself, looking round.

I hitched my bag on my back again and looked round. I wasn't going to get anywhere by standing still was I?! Better start by looking for somewhere to go.

I looked at my timetable to look for my locker. Better start there then.

As I wandered round trying to decipher where I was meant to go, and find where this blasted locker was, I decided I didn't like the way the schools were set out. Meant I would get lost too easily.

I mean I liked getting lost, meant I could find my own way later, but not when I knew I had a lesson going on. I didn't want to get a bad reputation right at the beginning of school.

That could wait till later.

I eventually found my locker, but I got distracted by a locker five down from my own. Fire patterns graffeeting the outside. I smiled slightly as I traced the patterns with the tips of my fingers softly. I was a pyromaniac, I liked playing with fire. But those patterns were just plain beautiful.

I shook my head and moved away to come to my own locker. I twisted in my code, and tried to yank the door open. It just rattled. Then jammed.

"Fuck…" I swore.

"Watch your language newbie," said a sly voice from near by.

"Hey- bumper-bastard," I called out sarcastically, grinning. It fell away immediately. "What the hell do you want?"

"To get into my locker," he shrugged, pushing himself away from the opposite wall, almost swaggering over to the locker with all the flames. Oh great…

"Pyro Kinetic?" I asked suddenly as he wrenched the door open, with a lot of strength. He must have had quite a bit of muscle under all the leather. Wasn't he hot? Geez I would never have been able to stand the much weight on me…

He scowled to himself and I battled, getting gradually more and more irritated, with my stuck locker. "What's it to you?"

"Just nosey."

He glanced up at me and held up a burning fist. "Hows that for an answer?"

Punching my locked one last time I looked at him, then grinned lope sidedly and held up my own burning hand, and wiggled my fingers. He blinked in surprise. I clicked my fingers and switched his fiery hands off.

He stared at me, in a mixture of anger, surprise and possibly admiration. "Elemental?" he asked.

I had already turned my attention to bashing my locker in. "Of fire and water."

"Oh."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU STUPID THING OPEN DAMN YOU!" I glared at it, almost hoping it would just pop open. No such luck. "Maybe if I rust it- no no no no no… then I won't be able to close it," I mumbled to myself.

Next thing I knew, I had been gently pushed aside, and the boy in the black leather had taken it on himself to open the door. Took him about five seconds. I was not happy.

"How'd you do that?!" I snapped, looking between him and the open locker.

"Brawn and brains," he replied shrugged. He held out a hand, "Warren Peace."

I looked at his hand and shrugged, turning back to my locker. "Yeah… it was a good book… got kinda bored of it."

"Huh…?"

"War and Peace? Leo Tolstoy? Classic? About three or four inches thick?"

He understood then I was taking the piss.

His dark eyes narrowed at me, staring right into my red blue green and gold eyes. I just looked back at him lazily, raising my eye brows.

"Don't mess with me newbie," he snarled, "I don't like cocky freashmans."

"Not freshman," I snapped, "I don't get American years, so I don't know what I am. And the name's Pandora Sanderson- use it." I turned calmly, shoved my bag into my locker, slammed the door and pushed past him. "See ya Peace."

I felt a large hand close round my arm as I tried to walk away. Warren Peace pulled me back, and looked me in the face, blinking in surprise at my eyes (as most people do).

"Watch it Sanderson," he muttered angrily, somewhere in the distance a bell rang, "I don't take to being mocked."

"Once the son of a villain," I told him cruelly, "always the son of a villain."

His eyes widened as I snatched my arm away and walked through the slowly filling halls. I don't think he realised I knew who he was. But my brain finally clicked with the surname. Battle Baron's son would have to turn up in my life.

As I wandered down the halls towards the outside hoping to see some kind of sign to the lesson after the break. People were looking at me funny, guess i really did look like the new kid.

After ten minutes, I don't know how I did it, but I managed to stumble across my room, find a seat in the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

By the time the bell went again, I knew it had been a bad idea.

Kids my age filed in, looking at me with confusion as I stared at my lap (I was actually trying to find away to contort water and fire into different shapes). Obviously not used to new kids being in the class. And most certainly not being so antisocial.

I mean a girl did try to come up to me and talk to me, but I kinda sent her wandering away with a swift glare, letting the fire kitten in my lap swell into a tiger.

Went from a simple want of keeping to myself to a raving argument with some bloke who was so far up his own ass that he could see out the other end.

"That's my seat," he stated, coming over to me, standing over me.

"Is it?" I asked, demurely, hoping my glare would work. It didn't.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." I got up shoved the detached chair at him, and grabbed another one and sat down again.

Well he got his seat didn't he?

"I mean it, smartass, that's my place."

"We don't have assigned seating," I told him mildly, sighing, looking back his blue eyes, "and don't see anyone's name here. So I say this is my place now."

"Listen here, newbie-"

"WHAT'S IT WITH PEOPLE AND CALLING ME NEWBIE?!" I snapped, "can't you bloody supers have the curtsy to at least find out my name before you insult me?!"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Don't mess with me-"

"And here we go again. I've had this about two or three times now, it's getting redundant," I put on a high squeaky voice, getting a laugh out of the rest of the class, "'don't mess with me and a hot shot super with fat ass freako powers' big deal! We all do! Now fuck off."

"Or what," he snapped, his hand shooting out to grab my collar, which I knocked away, "or what newbie?"

"I'm not threatening you. Coz then I'll have to do it."

"Lay off her Mark," called over a familiar voice, I looked over his shoulder to see Honey Ferris walk in, "she's already threatened Warren Peace and they're both pyro kentic, and by the sounds of things water kinetic too. So really, don't mess."

"Like you'd know," he sounded unsure.

I let a tiny flame appear in my palm, and let him see it. "It'll get bigger if you don't back off," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the flame, glancing at him for a moment.

He backed off muttering. Clearly not wanting trouble just yet.

"Hey," grinned Honey, "told you you'd get Hero."

I made a face. "Don't go getting all high an mighty, Ferris," I told her, sounding mockingly sincere, "my powers aren't always entirely in my control." I winked to show her I was joking. But it wasn't entirely wrong. "What class is this?"

"Hero History," she rolled her eyes, "most pointless boring subject in the world."

"So why did you come to class?"

"Coz Warren does," she grinned crookedly, "and your threat to him has already spread. You weren't exactly discrete."

"That and you fancy him," I told her, as she took a seat next to me.

She chuckled. "As well as the rest of the school female population. He's got the whole dark mysterious thing going on."

I suppressed an eye roll. Those types of guys annoyed me. They had nothing to hide, they just acted like it.

"Well speak of the devil," piped up Honey, as Peace walked in.

He walked to the back of the class, students moving out of his way, muttering sorry as he passed. He sat in the other corner, several seats away, spotted me and narrowed his eyes. I pressed my lips together, and turned away.

I could not be bothered just yet.

"Looks like this class just got interesting," Honey said decided.

"God I hope not…" I muttered.


	4. Mum, Dad and The Kids

A/N: been a lil busy :) sorry guys!!

Mum, Dad and The Kids

The rest of the day went without much incident.

I didn't sit with Honey at lunch, I told her I needed to get used to the school before I imposed my self on anyone. She just laughed and made me promise to meet her after school. I couldn't help but grin back at her.

It had been a while since I had made friends with anyone so quickly! She was seriously one of the sweetest people ever.

Peace kept shooting me dirty looks, and the people who appeared to be his friends, or just tolerated him (couldn't tell which), seemed to be trying to get him to give me a break. They seemed to be sidekicks most of them, and I soon found out why.

Though the sidekicks were seen as people who had lesser powers, they were so much more interesting and friendly. The heroes were so up themselves it was amazing that they could _walk_!

But again, I didn't really make any friends with them, they just helped me out with where to go. I tried to be friendly, I just didn't seem to be able to.

The bus ride was pretty dull and normal as well.

Honey, it turned out, came on the same bus as me, she sat with me, making everyone else on the bus look very surprised. She didn't talk all that much, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. Just to be able to be quiet with someone else and not need to talk. When we started talking properly, we couldn't shut up until we lapsed into quiet again, listening to my ipod.

She pulled me into a hug when it was time for me to get off, while some others just stared at her like she had a death wish.

"Had a good day at school, sweetie!" called Lucia, my mum, as I walked through the door.

"Meh…" I stated coming in to sit with her in the kitchen.

Something you should know about my mum, she looks like she could have been blood related, and she might be! But definitely not my real mum (Lucia's infertile, and doesn't want to have infertility treatment [been through it- she hated it, her reasoning is 'if I can't have children, I'll give a child that doesn't have a family all the love I'd give my own child' which is why I have three younger siblings).

She's pure Italian. Curly deep chocolate hair, creamy, tanned skin, big, bold mysterious brown eyes with hints of green and the most gorgeous figure on a woman nearing forty. She seriously doesn't look a day of thirty! Even pushed to twenty five if she has to!

She's also not a very tall person (which means she probably isn't related to me, I'm five seven) reaching only about five foot two at the most. More like five one.

She is the most loving person in the world, and doesn't mind if I got off on one of my fire sprees. She's always there to pick up the pieces after me and tell me off. And if I'm lying, she always knows (it's annoying), she knows with everyone. Which is partly why she stormed into my last school raving mad, screaming at the head master telling him that I helped put out the fire and did not start one of them to begin with.

In short, Lucia Sanderson is an amazing woman, and I'm so proud to have her as my mother.

"Meh!" she demanded, looking at me as she grated cheese, "was it really that boring?!"

"It's school, mum," I told her, flopping into the chair opposite her, taking the cheese and grater from her, "how fun can it be?!"

"No hot guys?"

I shook my head. "The only all right ones turn out to be ass holes. And the others are just cute. What's worse is that all the Heroes are such jackasses, while the sidekicks are too shy because they're put down because everyone thinks their powers aren't worth very much." I scowled to my self.

"Even the girls?"

"Even the girls. I met Jenny Ferris's daughter though. Jet?" Mum nodded. "She's pretty cool. She's shy, but when she starts to talk, we get on really well."

Mum's eyes narrowed at me. "You got into an argument didn't you."

I sighed. "Stop reading my mind," I snapped at her, taking a pause in my grating, "is that enough?" I added, she nodded, knowing I was going to go on. "Battle Baron's son." I rolled my eyes, "Warren Peace."

"Oh honey…" mum murmured reaching out a hand to touch my deep brown hair (almost black rather than the soft chocolate colour like she had), "you need to control that temper of yours. You'll blow up something if you're not careful."

"I know…" I grumbled, "but he was patronising. I didn't like it. He's a pryokinetic too. So… it should be rather interesting." My eyes widened, as I got up to put the grater in the sink, "you'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"He's the guy that every girl thinks is the hot mysterious type! So they all think I'm a total freak. That and the fact that I… uh… kinda annoyed general Shouty."

Mum suppressed a giggle. She guessed who I meant. Coach Boomer, Powers had told us about him when she had visited. I just liked calling him shouty.

"Oh, and I kinda threatened a kid who tried to trip me up."

"What? PANDORA!" complained Lucia, standing up from the fridge.

"WHAT?! He tried to trip me up," I crossed my arms and pouted, "and they all called me newbie."

"You're getting the curtains wet," pointed out mum, coming over to me.

"Oopps…" I took control of my water power again as she reached out and hugged me tightly.

"What are we going to do with you?" she said, smiling up at me.

I crouched down and put my head on her shoulder. "Let me go back to England?"

"Nah… you'll blow up the government… I know you don't like them… but you can't get rid of them like that."

"But it would be so easy…"

Lucia just had to laugh at that. She was with me on the government front. Neither of us liked the wars going on, or the fact that they didn't know how to deal with young supers and ended up calling the mutants, which pissed everyone off. Even American representatives who weren't supers were trying to get them to turn around.

Only problem I had with England, otherwise, I loved it.

A while later, dad came home. Jake Sanderson. Head of the Sanderson house hold, with very strong links to the super world.

Jake was pretty amazing too, but not with the same strength mum had. He was always there for me, just to talk, or listen or just… sit there hugging me or something. He could never deal with me when I get angry, that was mum's job, but when I had calmed down and clammed up, it was dad that came and hugged me to find out what was wrong. I couldn't tell Lucia everything, like I couldn't tell him everything, but between them they knew a lot.

He's very different to his wife. Tall, lanky, very clumsy with big hands and a kind face rather than striking.

His dirty blonde hair would be in a constant mess as he never saw the point in using any other brushes other than his own fingers. His bright forget-me-not blue eyes were piercing, but kindly. He reached over six foot, I think about six foot two, a foot above mum. He also tended to get freckles rather than a tan.

He too wanted kids, and I think he makes a great dad to the newest member of the family, Gioachino (Jack) who is only three weeks old.

Jake's a lot shyer than his wife, more to himself and not usually the most social of people. Not antisocial, but not out there like mum.

But he too is amazing, when I had my first out burst with the fire thing, he stayed with me the whole time, not talking or saying anything, but there if I needed him. He held me close and carried me home after too, not saying a word. He didn't have to. I knew he loved me with out him saying, like I knew Lucia did too, but he was a lot less likely to say it than her.

I guess I got whole 'I get on better with shy people' because of him. He was a big influence on my life, and he is incredibly shy.

Basically, though I'm angry with them both for moving me, I have the best parents ever, and I'm so… _amazingly_ lucky to have them. After my shit luck with other foster homes and such, I was so surprised to get so much good luck with them. And for so long too.

"So, Pyro," he started after kissing Lucia then kissing my forehead, "you enjoy stirring up your new school? I though I told you not to get into any argument just yet."

"How did you know?!"

"Because I know you, baby," he smiled softly, ruffling my hair, "who was it? Spit it!"

"Warren Peace."

"Battle Baron's son?"

"The one and only."

"Oh geez… trust you kiddo!"

"Meh…"

"Meh indeed. I'll go check on Jack," he added.

"He's been quiet for about two hours now," said mum quickly, "don't wake him up!"

"I won't," he promised, smiling at her lovingly.

They had been married since Jake was twenty one and Lucia was twenty, and they were the most in love couple you could imagine! It got annoying, but it was so _cute_!

I didn't mind as much. As long as they didn't go too mushy, coz then me and Mike would complain very loudly (Mike was nine when I was adopted, he was adopted when he was six, so he was technically their first child, but he never said that, I was his big sister and that was that).

"I need to get on with my homework," I muttered, not really wanting to, I liked hanging out with mum, she was really cool. Not like some of the other's I'd had.

"Bring it down here," she smiled, "you can tell me everything that happened today, and what this Battle Baron thing is about, Jake hasn't told me anything yet."

I chuckled, "it's not pretty."

"You know better than me, this world ain't a pretty place," she told me simply, "now get your homework and talk to me."

"That sounds weird…"

"I know, but I know for fact you have to do several things at once."

"Meh…"

But I did as she said, half wishing I had telekinesis instead. I'm lazy, what can I say?!

I was part of the way telling her about my run in with that Mark guy in my Hero history class, when Mike and Lucy bounded in, Lucy was adopted as a baby too, she was only one (and now she's four).

"PYRO!" Lucy squealed, happy to see me after being bored at home on her own, she already was starting to pick up on an American accent.

"LULU!" I replied, getting up and opening my arms to pull the little red head into my arms for a hug. She was my little princess, and she knew it.

Like Jack is my little prince, but he's too young to know that.

Mike and me are overprotective older siblings, and we have an understanding.

We're very close to each other, so far anyway. Lucy knows she's adopted, but she's too young to understand, and Jack I don't think will ever really understand until he's seven or eight, but mum and dad would never tell him their his real parents, so he'll grow up knowing.

Which is better.

Mike knows and is two years younger, so he's very competent, but he loves me and I love him, he helps me out when ever I get too angry. Not like mum and dad, he's only a little brother, but he can just calm me down by being a pain in the butt.

Yes I am very family orientated, and I'm protective. None of these people are blood related to me, but it's never mattered.

"Have a good day in school?" asked Lucy coming over to sit on my lap as Mike walked over to the fridge to get something out of the fridge (he didn't like talking much, his voice was going through his second break so it sounded odd when he spoke).

"It was… interesting," I said delicately.

"People like you go there," she said brightly, taking my hands, playing with my hands, "special people."

I had to smile at that. She was a defensive little sister, I remember one day I got angry with her kindergarten teacher and my arms flamed up. They knew I was a 'mutant' after that, and so poor Lucy was teased about it. Needless to say, she came home getting into a lot of fights after that.

"Yep," I agreed, "there's even another fire person there."

"Really?!" she squeaked.

Mike's head shot up, looking directly, eyes narrowing. He knew everything about the super world, even more than me. It was him that clued me in about most of the supers about. So evidently he knew Battle Baron's son went to my school.

"Mmmhmm, but he's not very nice."

She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "All boys are yucky," she stated, "'cept Mikey, but he's my brother… so he doesn't count."

"HEY!" he complained, but it came out every high pitched making me laugh very loudly. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. I looked away biting my lip.

"But it's true!" insisted Lucy, pouting, "and Gioachino," she managed to stammer out his name, "is too cute." She looked at me with large eyes. "Are you going to teach him a lesson?" she asked 'quietly'.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to answer, I looked down at her enormous blue eyes, I couldn't lie to her, "we'll see," I grinned at her and winked.

She giggled. "Come play!" she pleaded, tugging on my hands, jumping off my lap.

"Noooo," I complained pouting, she had some strong grip! "I can't, honey, I need to do my work. Make Mike will?"

"All right," he agreed, his voice suddenly very gruff. He looked suddenly extremely irritated, "I can't wait for this to be over…"

"Me neither," I told him, "it's driving me up the wall." I kissed Lucy's head, and went back to my work, Mike leading her out and away.

Lucia looked at me, smiling softly. I frowned at her, putting my head to the side. "You're great with kids."

I chuckled. "I'm a pyro," I stated, "I'm never going to be able to sort out a baby sitting job, my powers aren't entirely in my control just yet."

"Meh," she mocked, winking.

"I need a walk mum," I stated standing up, "might see if I can get some kind of job." I kissed her too, and grabbed my keys.

"What about your homework?"

"I done about half of it," I called as I opened the door, "later guys!"

I slammed the door shut, and walked out, pulling the hood of my hoodie up over my head. I wasn't really that cold, being a pyro I couldn't be, and seeing as I had my waterkinetic too it balanced out my body temperature to be almost normal.

I looked round my down town area and smiled.

This was where I belonged. I was used to the rough spoken, harsh words of the less opportune places. The coarse language and much more loyal friends.

First seeing Maxville I doubt anyone would have first thought it could have such a dingy down town area of town. This place was absolutely no walk in the park, and if I hadn't taken judo for four years before (no idea what belt I am, I didn't like doing the grading, so I just got taught how to defend myself instead) I don't think mum would have let me out. That and the fact that I could fry anyone who tried it.

I hadn't been living here for very long, about a month really, and I still hadn't managed to talk to people who lived in the area. But I knew this place almost as well as I knew central London. I had a habit of getting lost and liking trying to figure out my way back. I learnt that way.

I eventually came across a little take away restaurant place. I looked at the sign. Paper Lantern.

'Cute,' I thought to my self. I walked on, promising myself to come back and try out the food there. Speaking very basic mandarin (I had a chinese foster home for a little) I had come to enjoy chinese food immensely.

Further down the street I came across a little corner shop. It had bright lights shining through it's windows, and some of it's wears in the front in boxes. It looked surprisingly friendly.

I looked in on the window, hoping there might be a sign for help wanted. I was in luck.

Pulling my hood down, I walked into the shop, and looked round for someone.

"Helloooo…" I called, "anyone heeeereee…?"

"What you want?" snapped a cranky voice, a tall elderly man walked in. His black skin was wrinkled, his tightly curled dark hair was predominantly grey. He leaned heavily on a stick, and walked with a limp. His eyes were haunted and angry, and dark.

I stared back at him, refusing to be daunted by him. "You said help wanted," I stated, "I wanted to know if I could have the job."

His eyes narrowed as he limped towards me, his eyes still scrutinising me. "What makes you think you can help me look after the shop?"

"It's a shop. I need to be able to make sure nothing is stolen and be polite to the customers." That would be the hard bit.

"Wrong," he snarled at him, and turned his back, "go home, little British girl, in this place… we need more than-"

"You need to make sure you don't get things stolen. Protect your goods and the customers you know won't steal from you? Make sure hooligans won't terrorise the shop? And not be scared?"

He whirled round and stared at me.

"I'm not stupid, mister," I told him, "I just know the answers to most interview questions."

"So what makes you think you can?" he had totally ignored me, "this place ain't know pretty little suburbia."

I laughed cruelly. "I need the money, I won't let anyone get to me. I grew up hanging out in central London. Not as dangerous as New York, but just the same lessons. And…" I trailed off and held up my hand so fire consumed it, "I don't let anyone push me around."

He frowned at me. "One of them super kids…" he snarled, glaring at me, "who's yer parents."

"I don't know my blood parents," I replied, now playing with the fire, "but I've been adopted by Lucia and Jake Sanderson."

"A lost child, eh?"

"If you want."

He limped towards me again, examining me with interest. There was still a hidden anger there.

"I don't like supers," he stated, "they fly around causing havoc."

I waited for him to finish.

"You're hired. Start tomorrow. You'll be working with my grandson and daughter."

"Cool." I turned to leave, then turned back to him. "What's you name? I don't wanna call you mister."

"Paul," he stated.

"I'm Pyro," I told him, and left.

I didn't like him. But I didn't have to, he was my boss. End of.

I sighed as I looked up at Paper Lantern. I shook my head and headed home instead. Mum had been making spaghetti, her food was fantastic, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to eat at home for free.

I walked passed the shop and headed home, picking out my mobile (or cell or whatever they call it in America). I heard a door open and close behind me and foot steps, but I took no notice, and concentrated on talking to my dad instead.

I looked round the darkened streets as I talked. I'm a super, with probably dangerous powers, what was going to happen to unknown, where I came from unknown and used to the hard streets learning about drugs, alcohol and gang culture first hand. I smiled to myself. I was happy.


	5. Fights Nights and Babies

A/N: guys : ( I'm getting next to no reviews!!!! Plz plz plz review me!!!! I luv knowin wat u guys think!!! Even if it's very short (actually short is bttr… I have a surprisingly low attention span ;)). Thank u this time's ONLY reviewer Jordy.Girl!!!! glad u enjoy it hope u like this 1 jst as much… jst tell me if u do!!!

Enjoy chapter 5 peace sign

Fights Nights and Babies

Two weeks went by without too much incident. I was immediately put under the label of loner, the problem with that was I hung out a lot with Honey and a few of her friends.

They accepted me, but we weren't exactly friends. They were mostly Heroes, and as I watched them together I saw Honey staying quiet a lot, and just going along with what they said and did.

What made things a little worse, was that I could never see her eyes for those pitch black glasses she wore, so I could never even see what she was feeling!

Those people weren't the popular crowd, more like the ignored people, who only took pity on some. I hated that.

I ended up talking to the side kicks a lot, I found myself far more comfortable with them, they didn't judge by power or anything. And their powers were pretty damn cool.

One girl I met could transform into a ginae pig! Her whole body into a guinea pig!

Another, though she was actually a hero, could control plants and nature, that was amazing. Funny thing was, almost all of her friends were sidekicks, which is sort of why I thought she was in sidekick to begin with. But she was so sweet and nice I wasn't sure how she fitted into Hero (apart from her power). I found out later, she had been in sidekick, and she had been forced into Hero after they found out her powers.

Those two I didn't really know or hang out with, they were amongst Peace's friends.

Me and Peace… we didn't get on.

His best friend, Will Stronghold (son of Jetstream and Commander) tried to make peace between us after I shot water at the hot head. But it didn't work.

"I don't know why you can't give the guy a chance," sighed Will in Mad Science, when he had been put next to me, "he's decent, even if it's a pain to see that sometimes."

"Because," I told him, taking a beaker out of his hands so he wouldn't break it with his super strength, "I don't like show offs. He's a show off."

Will looked at me sideways. "And your little episode with Coach Boomer wasn't showing off?"

"He was pissing me off!" I defended, "I get like that!"

"So does Warren," he pointed out.

I growled. "Shut up before I make the bunsen burner malfunction… It'll be a long time before I give Peace a chance."

Will muttered something like, "both stubborn… blow each other up… not careful…" which got me grinning.

Will was one of few Hero supers that I got on with. We weren't friends, but we got on quite well. I got stuck with him in mad science and almost set his hair alit (by accident) with a bunsen burner. I drenched him with water because I panicked, then got him dry again in a matter of about five minutes, while I went red in the meanwhile.

After that he got on very well. That was how I met the nature girl, Leila. They were dating, very cute story too. But basically it was all Peace's fault. I guess it was the only one good thing he had done.

The basic-ness of it was- I didn't have any concrete friends, most of the heroes avoided me in case I got mad and fried or drowned them and the sidekicks were fine with me because for the most part, they weren't all that judgemental.

That, and the fact that the Lash kid and I would occasionally talk in the halls, seemed he had taken a liking to me after I had been put under the loner label. But there was something I didn't like about him.

Two weeks may have gone by quietly in school, but at home little Jack got sick, Mike's voice still went up and down and Lucy broke her arm by getting into a fight in school because she tried to defend another girl in class who had already discovered her super powers a week after being exposed to radiation without pretty much anyone knowing (poor kid). Apart from that, everything was fine.

I settled into my job pretty easily, doing my homework when I got spare time, helping Iris (the daughter Paul was talking about) with the stacking and helping out at the till and such.

We only had one incident of someone trying to burgle the place, and even then they were amateur, and it was a lucky punch from me that stunned him for long enough that a burly customer could restrain him as I snatched the gun and knife away from the would be criminal while Paul called the police.

Home got boring one evening, and I called Honey to see if she wanted to meet up and go out. I liked being on my own, but me and Honey were starting to get close, and she was starting to become more and more of a friend. She agreed and ten minutes later she was waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" I teased, letting her in, at least for a little while I hunted around my shoes.

"I walked," she replied, coming into the front room, to sit with Lucy, who had already met her about twice.

Poor little Lucy had her arm in a sling, sitting down watching TV looking miserable. Mike was out at the local skate park to blow off some steam after hearing his ex-girlfriend in england was slagging him off, poor kid. So not even he could get Lucy's mind off the fact that she couldn't do anything.

"MUM!" I called, "me and Honey are going out! Want me to pick anything up?!"

Lucia walked in, carrying Jack in her arms, I took out of them immediately and cradled the baby in my own arms as she answered.

"You wouldn't be able to take him with you?" she asked tiredly, "he loves you already, and I just need some time to get dinner sorted for the others."

I smiled at her. "Yeah sure, Honey loves him to bits. We'll go out some where to eat," I added, "so it'll be you, dad and Lucy tonight. Mike's probably gone off with some friends- you know him."

She laughed, nodding, then reached up to kiss my forehead. "I'll get you out some of his milk to take along, it should be his dinner time soon."

"Oh God…" I complained, "he's gonna yell!" I shrugged. "Meh… I can deal with him… I'll just make pretty shapes-"

"That won't go near him."

"No Lucia," I teased, "they won't."

I put Jack in Honey's arms as I grabbed my shoes, pulled them on and got out his buggy.

Five minutes later the three of us were out walking in the twilight. Jack gurgled happily at being allowed out, finally. He didn't like being sick. I don't think he even understood why he felt so hot and uncomfortable. Poor kid.

"You been to Paper Lantern?" I asked suddenly as we passed it, "I wanna eat out and I've been promising myself to come here for ages!"

"I heard it's good…" mused Honey, "c'mon, lets go, I'm hungry."

I backed up the buggy, and tilted it to go up the stair, as Honey pushed open the door.

"Need any help?" came a surprisingly familiar voice from behind us.

"No no," I said politely, smiling, not turning round, "I'll be fi- Peace!" I added almost in a shrike as he came round to stand next to the buggy, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Sanderson?!" he sounded more shocked than me!

He stared at me for a moment, then at Jack then at Honey. He frowned, then took hold of the bottom of the pram helping me get up the stair.

Evidently, he couldn't be bothered to argue with me just then, and I didn't see any point in letting a school feud spill out onto normal grounds. "What you guys doing here?" he asked, still seeming surprised as he let me pass him with the pram.

"Eating," I stated, coldly. I didn't want the feud to spill, didn't mean I had to be all that friendly to him. That would just be weird.

Before Peace could say something to set me off, Honey added, rather quietly, "we wanted to try this place out, Pyro lives near by now." She smiled, going very slightly pink, at him. "What'cha doing here?"

He growled slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "I work here."

"Oh, cool, then you could seat us?" asked Honey.

"And soon please," I added, "Jack needs his bottle."

I lifted the little boy out of the buggy and balanced him on my hip, as I grabbed for his things as well.

To my surprise, Peace took it for me instead, and smiled gently at Jack. Jack looked at him with his enormous brown eyes, then gurgled a smile at him.

"Is it safe to hold him like that?" asked Peace suddenly, nodding at us to follow him (so he could seat us).

"Like what?"

I looked at how I was holding the child. His belly resting on my arm, so he could look out, my hand securely under his nappy holding him in place. His little hands reaching out when he saw something interesting, his legs kicking slightly.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged, "he's fine like this."

He looked at me oddly, then gestured to the table, and set the bag down next to me as I sat down.

"I'll get your menus in a sec," he mumbled gruffly, "don't get pissed if I don't come back for ten minutes… I'm late so I'm gonna get screwed at." He rolled his eyes, and moved away still giving Jack odd looks.

Honey burst out laughing as soon as the guy was out of ear shot.

"What?" I asked mildly, getting Jack out of his enormous jacket thing that protected him from any cold outside. Inside was very warm, even Honey was taking off her hoodie.

"Warren thinks Jack's yours!" she giggled hysterically, as I handed Jack over to her, and grabbed his bottle and bib.

"You're kidding!" I spluttered, my voice muffled, it made me giggle too! I shrugged as I saw him coming back, taking Jack from Honey (he looked pretty irritated at being passed back and forth). "Well he can think what he want, just don't out right say he's not."

Honey nodded, looking sly. I didn't like that face when I was on the receiving and of the plan she seemed to be formulating.

Peace handed us the menus without a word. "How old is he?" he asked suddenly.

"Five weeks," I stated, testing the warmth of the milk, then muttering a curse, I heated up my hands and manipulated water to surround the bottle and heated it up to warm it up.

As I said before, I love my elementals.

"You-" started Peace, then stopped and shook his head, "I'll send one of the waitresses over in a few minutes."

"What do you do exactly?" asked Honey suddenly.

"Bus boy," he muttered and walked off.

"If he tells anyone I have a kid," I said demurely as I fed Jack, "I will make it my own personal mission to ensure he cannot reproduce."

"You gonna tell him?"

"No… he should know."

I nodded decidedly. Half wandering if he would try to black mail me with it. Wouldn't be a first that someone had tried to black mail me with something that wasn't true and that had no proof.

The food was amazing, and Jack was very good, but fell asleep as we ordered our desserts.

The poor kid was just getting over a high temperature, so I had him cradled in my left arm turned on his side into my tummy, while I ate and gesticulated wildly with my right. I have a small habit of using my hands to talk.

We called for the bill and split it, and went to get the buggy. To my surprise I spotted Peace setting up, chatting to one of the waitresses casually in Mandarin. Didn't think he could speak chinese…

"You didn't have to," I muttered to him vaguely as he stopped talking to the girl, and looked at me expectantly.

Though to both his and my surprise it came out in badly spoken, but clear Mandarin. I hadn't spoken the language for a while, and it was one of the languages I had picked up on as a child when I moved around a lot.

Others were russian, french, spanish and a little Italian. I have an ear for languages, it's cool! And funny when people don't realise I know what they're saying. I can't speak them fluently, or very well, but I can get by and understand what's being said.

"Seemed the right thing to do," was all he said, replying in the same language, acting as though the fact that I had come out with a foreign language without realising it hadn't phased him.

I put the newly coated up Jack in the buggy, smiled at the girl and told her thanks (keeping to chinese) and left with Honey.

"I didn't know you could speak chinese!" explained Honey, shocked, trying to keep up with me.

"I hadn't for so long!" I replied, "didn't think it was a big deal."

"Can you speak any other?"

I explained about not being able to speak it well and all that, and told her.

"That's just cool."

I smiled crookedly. "I know. Where to now?"

"Dropping Jack off home, the poor little babe is dead asleep, then we'll go looking for some trouble or something."

I couldn't get used to outgoing overly happy Honey. This Honey, as much as I liked, was so different to quiet, self-contained, studious Honey in school. This one was rebellious and loud! I felt so… so privileged to see her like that.

"Hey- I know this awesome club," she stated as we wandered down the path to my house, through the small front garden, "some really good bands play there. But… I dunno… it's sort of like… what's that band called? The Useless?"

"The Used?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah, that kinda music mostly. Not my usual forte but it's just fun to go to!"

Did I mention I love this girl?!

That night was a blur of fun and excitement. Best Friday night out I had in such a long time. The sort I never thought I'd have in America, not till I was so much older.

Worries about Jack getting sick again disappeared, the fact that Lucy was already getting into fights, about Mike getting worked up about his ex, the fact that Peace probably thought I was a teen mum… all that went.

I just wanted some time to loose control and have a laugh. I needed that.

Honey, from that night on, became the closest and dearest friend I had ever had.

She would never know how much she meant to me, but from then on, we were almost inseparable.


	6. Burning

Burning

A/N: thank u jordy.girl again mi ONLY reviewer :P pleeeeez review!!! I love knowing what u think!

Enjoy this chapter

It was another two weeks before I had truly settled into school. I had finally made a more solid group of friends that I hung around in. A mix between guys and girls.

Lara Forrest was a Hero, telekinises, with a special conection with nature and growing things, but could easily move any sort of matter. She was loud and friendly, and never could say anything bad about anyone. She was one of the first people to give me a proper chance in the school.

Richard, or Ricky, Crawford, shapeshifter.

Basically happened after he meddled with his parents tests and accidently injected himself with all sort of drugs and tests, reacted in his body, and he could turn himself into any animal he liked!

More recently he was able to start changing himself into human forms as well, copying how people looked, though it was only ever male. He was a hero, and like me, hated it. He found all the other 'naturals' thought he was a bit of a freak, he was stuck under the loner title for a while, untill I tripped over into him, and we started talking. He isn't much of a talker, but he was a surprising comforter.

The last hero out of us was Harry Fisher, and empath.

This guy was cocky, full of it, a complete bastard half the time, and the most loyal, sweetest boy you could ever even hope to meet!

He used his powers mostly to make Ricky laugh when he thought he looked to sad, and loved annoying the real loners of the school by making them laugh out loud spontaniously. But I took to him immediately after I got into a fight with him, told him where to stick it.

He stared at me, then publically went on his knees and told me straight "you, miss Sanderson are totally gulitless and one of the most annoying people I've met- but you're amazing. Sorry I annoyed you so."

Posh language and I almost slapped him, but I couldn't help but laugh, and he honestly wasn't doing anything.

The only female sidekick to be friends with us was appearingly fairly gothic Arianna Shah, a pakistani girl with the greenest eyes I had ever seen (I only mention that because she surprised me when she looked at me for the first time) her power was simply to make everything go as dark as she wanted at will or as bright as she wanted. It only worked inside though, outside it she could only make things a little brighter or create more shadows, though she was working on them.

She was someone to be respected. After the attacks on the twin towers, she got racially bullied in her normals school, and went utterly insane and almost blinded the entire population of the school, which got her kicked out. She turned inside herself and refused to talk all that much.

Now, though, she's louder, more confident, happy (visably) and most emotions shown clearly. Though she didn't talk to about herself all that much.

The other two boys were a pair of twins, completely identical in everyway, even their power, which weren't all that much. But I got the feeling there was something stopping their true potential.

The two of them had white wings that could appear at their own free will and had the power to be able to create utmost confusion when ever they wanted it. Almost empathic really, but not quite strong enough.

The twins, Leonardo and Angelo (named after the artists) Fraioli were completely insane, though the differences in personalities were pretty obvious. Angelo was quiter, liked his books more, and kept a little more to himself. He was more of a talker than a doer. His twin, Leonardo was up for anything, as soon as anyone came up with an idea, he was all get up and go! He did things instead of thinking them through.

But both were extremely close, almost linked through their minds, and where one went, often the other would be near by. Even if they argued. I sometimes worried about what would happen if something happened to one or the other.

As I was saying… about Peace…

It was me and Angelo sitting on the grounds looking out across the great expanse of sky. I was wandering what it could be like to fly, where the other's were and if Angelo knew he _REALLY_ needed a shave (his stubble was getting more obvious).

I pulled my self up from his lap and looked at the school, I still couldn't get over how big it was, and I had come to appriciate how beautiful it was. I spotted Peace walking towards us, Will with him looking confused and worried, and talking to him.

Angelo looked at me then across the grass. "Want to go for a flight?" he asked, fingering the bottom of his long sleeved top.

"Nah," I shook my head, "they're not necissarily coming here.

"Wanna bet?"

I thought about what had happened the week before, and grinned. "Nah… you're too good."

I felt a shadow fall over me. I rolled my eyes at how cliché it felt. Though it was Will I saw when I looked up. He smiled sympathetically at me, and glanced at Peace. worriedly.

"Why the hell did you do it?!" snapped Peace suddenly, glaring at me. I swear, if I had been a guy, he would have punched me off the school grounds!

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, looking confused, staying on the floor, as Angelo stood taking a strong stance.

"My locker, bitch," he snarled, as I started to get up slowly.

"I haven't been near your locker," I stated, angrily. I loved that guy's locker. The fire patterns on it were gorgeous. But I didn't go near it!

Angelo put his arm round my shoulders protectively, glaring with his usually gentle eyes. It almost worried me to see him so angry.

"See!" complained Will, "she didn't touch your locker! Let her be! I told you-"

"Shut up, Will," Peace glared at me coldly, "I know it was you- we don't have many aquatickinetics in the school."

"WHAT?!" chorus me and Angelo.

"Listen, dude, the girl's been with me or Leo or Lara all day! She has not gone near-"

"I don't wanna hear it sidekick!" snapped Peace pushing the poor boy away from me, taking hold of the collar of my shirt, I could feel his body heat going further and further up. "You were the one you let-"

"DON'T BE CHEESEY AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I complained, "this place is so cliché!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. Tried to push him off. Didn't work.

"Look, I didn't go near your locker, I don't want to be any where near it and I don't see the point of getting all worked up about it. How do you know it wasn't Khadija?"

She was the resident proper aquakinetic, could manipulate ice too. She didn't like Peace all that much either, and knew how to get her own back on people if she didn't like that.

"Because I haven't got anything on her," he glared at me, "and coz you've got more oportunities… your little friends would back you up too."

He sneered angrily at Angelo, who looked as though he wanted to push Peace off me, but he knew he didn't have the same strength of his brother.

"Warren," cut in Will gently, "leave her alone, she hasn't done anything."

Using his super strength he got Peace off me and stood by my side for a moment, before standing between us, realising it wouldn't be a good idea to take the side of the person his best friend was arguing with.

"How do you know?"

"Because she said she didn't and I trust her."

Peace looked from Will to me. I glared back at him, allowing my arms at my sides to flare up.

Will swollowed and jumped to the side, just in time, Peace's arms flamed up too.

"You, Sanderson," he snarled, "are the one person I hate more than my father."

I rolled my eyes, and let my flames die down. It was only making his competativeness worse and worse.

"Listen honey," I told him patronizingly, walking very close to him, my hands stroking the flames he was creating, he shivered slightly, I pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear, "like father like son…"

I didn't even wait for his reaction, I pushed him aside, and walked past him calling for Angelo to not bother with either of them.

It was a shame the next lesson, the teacher had perposefully put me and Peace next to each other. Current Hero Affairs. Usually interesting, but I got too loud when I stared to debate. I had a loud voice. Peace, last lesson, threatened me with my power of speach if I didn't calm down.

This lesson however, I glared straight ahead for the entire lesson as we discussed a pyrokinetic's trial, when a hero had accidently set fire to a tree.

Very divided class, though the ones who said that the hero should have more control of his powers looked wearily at both me and Peace. We were both put down as loners and violent if we had to be.

"Why'd you do it?" he muttered.

"I didn't," I hissed back, starting to doodle a random rhyeme for Lucy, she loved my stupid little rhyemes, made her laugh. We both knew they weren't good, but they were fun.

"I know you did, you don't have to pretend. I won't do anything."

I looked at him, as I considered a word to rhyeme with pose. "I didn't do anything, I swear… I swear on Jack's life!" I remembered he thought Jack was my son.

"Jack's the little kid I saw you with?" he asked suddenly. I nodded, and looked back at the page and scibbled over what I had written. He sighed. "I believe you…"

I smiled slightly, but didn't look at him.

"How is he?" he asked suddenly, "the kid?"

"He's fine," I grunted, "what do you care?"

He scowled. "Well shoot me for caring."

I chuckled. "You don't care, Peace, you never do and never will."

"I'm a human being."

"No, you're not. You're a super." I could see him smile as the buzzer went, and I got up to pack my things away.

"And you're a Peace. Battle Baron's son." I swung bag over my shoulder and looked at him impassively, as he gaped at me. "I don't hold it against you- but you haven't shown me any reason to believe that your nothing like him."

"We're not all like our parents," he snapped, following me out the door, grabbing my arms, "my mother's a nurse! What about her?!"

"Who's power did you inherite? Her's or your father's?"

"Who's did you inherite?" he snarled, cruelly, "mummy's? daddy's?"

My face drained, and I felt all the older angers and unsupressed fears and agsts come rushing back, all of them directed at Peace.

My body immediately got a layer of fire covering my visable skin- even my face. I considered myself lucky that my entire body including my hair was invulnerable.

Outside the rain that had started softly thundered against the window panes of the school relentlessly. The books and papers in my hands burned away immediately.

My anger was unsurpassed, the school stopped and stared at me.

Not even thinking of the results, my hand threw out and I punched Peace in the face harder than I ever though was possible.

He stumbled back, staring at me in shock. He hadn't been touched by the fire, but the effect of the punch was easy to see. I didn't bother calming my flames down.

"You fucking heartless bastard," I snapped at him, "you don't know anything."

I forced my self to take a step away from him, then another, and another, then burst into a run. I felt light as anything with my body consumed with the element I knew most intimately.

I ran out into the grounds of the school, allowing water to take hold of me instead of fire.

Even when I had calmed down, and the thundering, almost hail stoning rain, had stopped, I stayed out side, on the wet grass, looking out blankly.

Wandering.

I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't shiver, the fire in my body stopped me from needing to. I answered to no one. Not even Honey could get me to move. I was too stubborn.

Peace came out for a moment telling me gruffly Powers wanted me. I took no notice of him, and set my self alight again instead of telling him to back off.

He got the hint

Harry was sent out to see to me, but he didn't want to use his empathic power to force new feelings onto me.

Instead he sat with me, looking out with me, feeling the same things as me, getting visably very angry. It felt good having someone being there with me, feeling the same things, even if it was induced.

By the end of the school day, Harry took hold of my hand, squeesing it reassuringly, leading me to Powers' office. Everyone stared at me in shock and with alot of fear that I could harm them. I didn't care. I was just too angry.

Powers tried talking to me, trying to understand what made me loose control so much.

I didn't say anything.

As much as I hated Peace, I knew he'd be in so much trouble if I told about him bringing up my birth parents, and I by telling him he would be a villain.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, "I was just reminded of something. No biggy."

"You almost burnt down the school."

"No I didn't. I was in enough control not to set the school ablaze." I got up, and left without a word. She didn't stop me, but I could feel her scrutinising my back.

Outside, I saw Lash standing at the bus stop, looking directly at me.

"Fisher got picked up by his dad," he stated, as I caught up with him.

"Oh… right…"

"Want company home?"

"Got anything better to do?"

"Nope."

"Sure."

I didn't smile and I barely looked at him. I was worried he'd say something about what happened. Instead he sat next to me waiting for a bus to come back for us, there was always one that came back the the detentioners.

We didn't speak much, but it was better than being alone.

He got on the same bus as me, even though he lived further uptown than downtown. He even walked me back to the house, almost making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"Who put you up to this?" I asked, stubbbornly as we neared the house.

"No one," he shrugged, looking at me again, "Fisher said for someone to make sure I was ok when you came out, but that's it."

"So why the hell are you coming back with me?"

"I know people like you."

I scowled.

"You get angry easily, and you don't calm down till it's almost too late." He shrugged again and looked back at his shoes as we walked.

He dropped me off at the door, muttering about how he'd see me the next day and walked away again.

I opened the door to a high strung panicing Lucia, asking if I was ok, if I had hurt myself, stuff like that.

She didn't give a toss for the school or what caused my out burst, she knew better than to ask. She wouldn't have gotten a straight answer.

I told her I was fine, I just needed to calm down still.

She pulled me into a tight hug, and kiss my head. "Ok, bella," she murmered, "I love you."

"Love you too mama."

I ment that with all my heart.

All over again I remembered Lucia was my mother, no matter what was said about blood being thicker than water. She was my mother, end of story.

I felt a rush of respect and love for her as I hugged her close then left for my bedroom.

"Stupid Peace…" I muttered to myself as I got changed.


	7. Peace?

A/N: lack of reviews again… : ( please guys!!!! Moremore?!

But thank u so much to my two reviewers :P:

Alicia: heh heh ;) that plays a more central role later on… evil grin

Taciturn Night: (I like ur name…) am still riting it

Sorry this 1's so short guys- but that's the way it goes sumtimes :D

Enjoy!

Peace?

The next day, I had pretty much everyone avoiding me. I had about a two or three feet radius around me where no one came near me.

As if I was about to combust spontaneously. I didn't care. I liked my loner label, and being able to live up to it. I didn't want to deal with anyone just then.

Honey found me pretty early on, and didn't say a word. She took hold of my hand, and squeezed my hand gently, guiding me to homeroom.

Harry spotted us immediately, and pulled us into the seats at the back of the class, to talk. Not about what happened the day before, but anything in general.

Peace walked in to talk to Leila, nature girl, and Will. Leila had been forced into joining our class even after refusing for ages.

He looked over at me, his face blank, then turned to his friends and talked to them in lower voices.

"You're twitching," stated Honey, quietly.

"I have to get out of here," I muttered, "I'm gonna blow something up in a minute."

I got up and left the class room, not looking at anyone. My ipod was in my hands again, and no one stopped me, not even Boomer.

I heard a shout after me, I turned slightly to see Will and Peace following me. I scowled and ignored them, turning up the volume on the technology.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. In one fluid movement, I swung round and slapped the face behind me. Peace stumbled back into Will (who was looking at his friend as though he had just told him not to do that).

"Bloody stalker," I said mildly, smiling patronisingly at him, and walked off again, absently searching through my songs as I wandered my way through the halls on my way out of the building.

"Hey Sanderson!" called a vaguely familiar voice. I looked around, and spotted Lash, and his fat friend, Speed I think his name was.

"What?" I demanded, pulling one plug out of my ear.

"Where'd'ya think your going?" it was Speed talking to me.

I raised my eye brows at him. "What's it to you?"

"We're bored."

"Awww… really? Tell someone who cares, fatty."

I didn't care how offensive that seemed, but I really didn't care. I walked off again, seeing Lash try to surpass a laugh as his friend spluttered at me.

I felt mean. I felt heartless. But I didn't care. As much as I loved Lucia and Jake. I still wandered who were my parents. Why the left me. Who I got my powers from. That sort of thing. I guess it's normal-ish for an abandoned kid to wander.

But at the same time, I really didn't want to know. I knew if I found out who my parents were I'd want revenge for not letting me have the childhood every single kid should have.

I don't know how Long I sat out on the lawn. I don't know how long Peace sat next to me. I don't even remember when I noticed. I don't even know if I cared or not. It wasn't really him I was angry at. It was just the fact that he made me start wandering all over again.

And I was jealous.

He knew who his mum and dad were. He knew where they were and what they did. Even if he didn't know why his dad did what he did. He still knew his name. Where he came from.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"What for?"

"Saying that. It was uncalled for. But I didn't know-"

"I know."

"Why doesn't anyone…?"

"Coz I don't wanna be known and the nobody kid. Trash-can baby. That kinda thing." I shrugged. I gazed across the sky again. "Truth is… I don't know who's powers I got, coz they were almost definitely inherited. I wasn't exposed to radiation or what ever."

"Oh…"

"Sorry I fired up on you."

"I deserved it."

I looked at him startled. We were having a relatively normal conversation and not starting an argument. That was a first.

"I shouldn't have said father like son," I added finally, repenting for almost all I had done to him the day before.

"It's true." I looked at him startled. "I am like my dad. Insane temper, letting loose easily, not keeping it in check." He shrugged, his knees brought loosely to his chest, "dad made it become part of his villainy. I… I let loose occasionally and try not to… blow as often." He finally looked at me. "Like father like son."

"I mean what I said though." He stiffened. "You haven't given me any reason to believe that you're any different from your father just yet. 'Cept till just now."

"Oh. Right…" He frowned looking off into the distance. "Hey, Sanderson?"

"Yeah?"

"We're cool, right?"

I shrugged. "We're not friends if that what you mean."

"Nah. I mean… we ain't really gonna get into any more… uh…" he struggled for the word.

"Fights?"

"Well… they're not fights-"

"Close enough, Peace," I snarled at his cocky tone.

He just looked as though he wanted to pat me on my head. Patronising git. "Yeah yeah. No more?"

I shook my head. "Truce time."

"Cool," he nodded. He got up and let me be. I half wandered what a truce with Peace would be like.

Not for long though. Honey came up and tugged at my hand to come to first period. I got up slowly, my mind still chasing all sorts of thoughts in my mind. No longer just about my abandoning parents.

But how I'd be treated in school. How my friends would react. How the teacher's would react. I knew I'd probably be ostracised. But I didn't care, if they were so judgemental, let them. I can't help who I am and why.

I felt Honey's slim hand slip into my own, and squeeze my palm slightly. I looked at her. She smiled, and not for the first time, I wandered what her eyes looked like from behind those impossibly dark glasses. Though I knew I'd never find out.


	8. Honey’s Position

A/N: oooo many reviews this time more please :) thank you :)

Taciturn Night: i prefer having my own characters associated with the real ones... tis easier to mess with the story -

CleoElixes: wow... where'd y get ur name from?! thank you XD

emma134: hehe thankies i've bin a bit busy 2 load it up as often as u cud before.

mcflygirl: glad u like it so much XD thankies

hope u guys enjoy chapter 8 as much

Honey's Position

_As Pyro walked away, Harry glared at Warren who seemed to ignore the fact that Pyro had just walked out looking ready to go BANG again. And it was his fault… all bloody Warren's fault._

_I knew for a fact that the rest of the school would completely disown her, and treat her like some kind of alien or something because she flared up so entirely._

_I blamed Warren Peace for it entirely._

"_Honey, sweetie," said Harry, his voice filled with calm that washed through my body, dulling my anger._

_He was using his empath power on me. I smiled softly, very glad that he was. My dark glasses were the only thing keeping the rays from pouring from my eyes, if I got too mad, I'd even blast them._

"_Yes?" I asked, looking at him._

"_You do know that Warren's just gone after Pyro?"_

"_WHAT!" I jumped about a foot in the air and jumped to my feet, "when?!"_

"_When I was trying to tell you that you're hair's gone purple to try to get a reaction out of you." He sighed and shook his head. "Stop worrying so much," he cracked a smile slightly, "Pyro can handle herself. She can deal with any crap the rest of the school would give her."_

_I gazed at the table. "I know… but I don't think I could." I sighed. "I'm not very good at dealing with that sort of thing…"_

_He reached out and touched my arm softly. I stood up slowly._

"_I'll go make sure Pyro hasn't blasted Warren yet or something."_

"_Good idea," he agreed, picking up his little MP3, "I'll just be relaxing here getting bored, missing my two lovely girlies-"_

"_Harry," I started sweetly._

"_Yes, Honey dear, I am shutting up as of now."_

_I patted his, and walked out trying hard not to listen to what they were saying about my friend. About the new girl._

_I remember her coming to the school and already been seen as a bit of a freak because she said what she thought, and didn't mind about showing off her powers. She insulted everyone, even teachers._

_Ok, so she was antisocial. A bit of a trouble maker. Uh… a lot of a trouble maker. Overly opinionated and easily made angry… okok- so she was the definition of trouble and danger. That wasn't her fault! That's who she is! It's how she reacts, and if these complete assholes in the school can't take it, I don't blame her if she would want to burn them out of existence._

_As I wandered towards the front of the school, I remembered my first impression of the girl._

_Pissed off, irritated and going to cause so much trouble for the school. I immediately found myself liking her coz of it. I'm a quiet, but I don't like where I am to have nothing happening._

_I love the action, I love the danger. I guess that's why I got on with her so well. Where ever we went together, something seems to happen! And to be honest… it's awesome!_

"_Hey! Ferris," yelled an all too familiar voice._

_I stopped, but I didn't turn round. I don't like confrontations._

"_Ferris, look at me will you." For some reason Lash sounded more reasonable than usual. Still cocky as ever, and patronising. But more reasonable._

_I looked at him. He was on his owe. My mouth dropped open, but I shut it quickly as he started chuckled at me._

"_What's with Sanderson, Ferris?" he asked calmly, walking towards me casually, then leaned against the wall as I just looked at him, "I keep hearing rumours that she turned into a mass of water and fire yesterday, and almost burnt down the school. What happened?"_

_I was dying to say 'like you care', but I didn't dare. He scared me. I'll be the first to admit it, he scared me._

_His power may have been having elastic bones and skin and being able to contort his body, but he was dangerous in another way. Persuasive, manipulative, cunning. That was what scared me._

"_She got angry," I mumbled, looking away from his face, allowing my quiet side to take over._

"_What about?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wanna know. I walked her home yesterday, but we didn't-"_

"_Wait… WHAT?!" I stared at him._

"_I… walked… Sanderson… home…" he stated slowly, "but I didn't find out what happened. So I wanna know."_

"_Not my place," I mumbled, and turned away from him again and tried to walk away from him fast. I felt his hand curl round my upper arm as he stretched out to stop me. He stretched out his leg so he was level with me._

"_Why not? You guys are friends right?"_

"_Your not," I muttered, trying to keep to being a little more unseen._

"_How do you know?" he sounded a little angry._

_I glanced up at him, and looked away again. "You don't hang out with her. You just talk to her occasionally. You just walked her home last night coz Harry asked you to."_

_He shrugged. "So? And he didn't ask me to, he wanted someone to make sure she was ok. Big deal."_

_I was starting to get rather angry._

"_Listen, Lash," I said calmly, looking at him, my voice was shaking slightly, "it's not my place, if you guys are friends, maybe she'll tell you. But I won't." _

_I shook him off me, and stalked away, hoping he wouldn't catch up with me again. He didn't, and I sighed in relief._

'_Stupid wannabe villain,' I thought to myself mildly._

_As I walked onto the grounds, I spotted Warren and Pyro sitting on the grass together. I stared, and stumbled. They were talking… normally…_

_It could not have been real…_

_Warren got up, and made his way towards me and the entrance. He frowned at me looking confused. I didn't know if I should scowl at him or not!_

"_What?" he asked in that deep goddamn sexy voice of his. He's hot. I like him. Big deal._

_Well… it is to me. Coz I act shy around him then. But I act shy round most people I don't know well, so I guess he didn't realise. And no one else did either._

"_Nothing," i muttered, trying to stay mad at him for running Pyro's life._

"_Look, if it's about yesterday-"_

"_It's Pyro's fight," I mumbled at his shoes, "not mine. I don't like it, but I won't argue with you because of it."_

_I looked up at him. His face was relaxed. He hadn't smiled, but he was relaxed. "Cool… thanks Honey."_

_He patted my shoulder lightly, and walked back into the school again._

_I blinked in surprise and stood stock still for a few seconds. Then shook myself again._

'_SNAP OUT OF IT FERRIS!' I yelled at myself, 'you can't go jelly when ever the guys bushes your arm or something. Jesus woman…'_

_I walked towards the drifting Pyro and forced her up to get up to come to school for the day._

_She came willingly. Not talking, like I thought she wouldn't. But I didn't mind. Quiet suited me. Much better. She was probably too busy lost in thought. Not surprising. The girl was going to have some serious shite in school for a while. If not- forever!_

_I squeezed her hand as I thought it, looking at the ground. It was depressing. I wouldn't let anyone back chat my friend._

_Though I didn't know what I'd do if I heard them…_

_I hate being so shy! I hate being so WEAK!_


End file.
